


Às três da manhã

by CamyMJ



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, UA, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamyMJ/pseuds/CamyMJ
Summary: Naruto sempre gostou de dormir, mas Sasuke nasceu às três da manhã.





	Às três da manhã

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever.  
> Notas: Olá, galerinha linda! Esta fanfic é de 2013 e foi meu primeiro slash da vida. É uma história muito fofinha e bobinha, mas eu tenho um carinho enorme por ela <3  
> Fiz uma correção rápida e dei uma melhorada no final agora (2018), porque fiquei com vergonha de postar a versão original, AOSIDJASdaOd  
> Espero que gostem 0//

 

Ele estava feliz dormindo. Dormir é bom e faz bem à saúde. Realmente, Naruto gostava de dormir. E poderia continuar dormindo se não fosse o demônio ao seu lado; se não fosse o malévolo, cruel e sádico Uchiha Sasuke. Se não fosse o namorado do inferno que tivera o desprazer de arranjar, ele não precisaria acordar na madrugada daquela segunda-feira chuvosa.  
— Naruto.  
Afastou a mão de Sasuke, logo voltando a cair no sono. Recebeu outro cutucão.  
— Naruto.  
— Que horas são? — a voz saiu rouca, sonolenta.  
Esfregou os olhos, tentando manter-se mais alerta.  
— Três horas.  
Naruto não se prestou a olhar para o namorado, simplesmente lhe deu as costas e fechou os olhos, acomodando-se debaixo dos cobertores.  
— Boa noite, Sasuke.  
Sasuke observou por alguns segundos antes de, novamente, cutucá-lo nas costas.  
— Naruto.  
Ele se negou a responder.  
— Naruto.  
— Que foi, Sasuke?  
Não prestava muita atenção no parceiro; estava mais adormecido do que acordado.  
— Hoje é o meu aniversário.  
— Parabéns. Seu presente é poder dormir.  
Sasuke ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, encarando seus ombros largos. Tinha o semblante sério, desperto.  
— Eu nasci às três horas da manhã.  
Mas Naruto já estava novamente perdido no mundo dos sonhos. Sasuke esperou a resposta e, ao ver que não viria, voltou ao árduo trabalho de acordá-lo. Cutucou-o mais uma vez.  
— Naruto.  
Abriu os olhos azuis e respirou bem fundo antes de se voltar para ele.  
— Parabéns pelo seu aniversário, querido.  
A ironia era perceptível em sua voz. Virou-se o suficiente para lhe deixar um singelo beijo nos lábios.  
— Agora volte a dormir — pediu.  
— Eu não quero dormir. É meu aniversário.  
— Ainda vai ser seu aniversário daqui a dez horas, Sasuke.  
— Mas eu nasci às três da manhã, meu aniversário precisa ser comemorado no momento em que eu nasci.  
— Ah, que pena que já é três e dez, já passou.  
Naruto não olhou o relógio, apenas supôs que já vinha sendo incomodado há, no mínimo, dez minutos.  
— Na verdade, são duas horas.  
— Você disse que era três!  
— Eu menti.  
Respirou fundo mais uma vez e se voltou para ele, sabendo que a noite de sono que pensara que teria não passava de uma ideia distante da qual deveria desistir.  
— Por que mentiu, Sasuke?  
— Porque eu quero o meu presente.  
— Eu vou te dar o seu presente quando eu acordar.  
— Você tá acordado.  
Naruto suspirou e se levantou, pensando que, quanto mais rápido aquilo acabasse, mais rápido poderia voltar a dormir. Pegou o presente que escondera em seu armário e entregou a ele.  
— Pronto, seu presente. Agora eu posso dormir?  
— Ainda não são três horas, eu só posso abrir às três.  
Naruto olhou para ele, procurando indícios de que Sasuke estava apenas brincando e que logo começaria a debochar de si. Não encontrou nada. Ele realmente falava sério.  
— Então por que me acordou às duas?  
Resignado, escondeu-se debaixo dos cobertores novamente, de costas para o namorado. Pensou que poderia finalmente voltar a dormir, mas… não.  
— Eu quero um bolo.  
Naruto não esperava por isso. Voltou-se para ele com os olhos quase lacrimejando de sono.  
— São duas horas da manhã, Sasuke. Vamos dormir agora, ok? Depois eu te levo numa padaria bem boa e a gente compra o seu bolo.  
— Mas meu aniversário é às três da manhã.  
— Onde você acha que eu vou encontrar uma padaria aberta a essa hora?  
Deu um beijo na testa de Sasuke, pensando que o assunto havia sido finalmente encerrado. Fechou os olhos, tentando voltar a dormir. Sasuke esperou quase dez minutos antes de cutucá-lo de novo.  
— Naruto.  
Segurou as lágrimas de frustração, voltando-se para Sasuke com um olhar de cachorrinho abandonado.  
— Por favor, me deixa dormir.  
Foi como se nem tivesse dito nada.  
— Faz um bolo pra mim?

**~~**

E foi assim que Naruto acabou sujo de farinha e manteiga, às duas e cinquenta e cinco da manhã. Sasuke estava sentado, esperando o bolo ficar pronto. Naruto trajava um belíssimo avental rosado, cheio de cerejas; um presente de Sakura.  
Nenhum deles falou nada até o apito do forno soar. Naruto estava simplesmente com sono demais e Sasuke não via motivos para iniciar uma conversa, visto que seus desejos estavam sendo atendidos. Naruto colocou o bolo de chocolate em frente ao seu demônio preferido com os olhos brilhando de orgulho. Não havia cobertura (ele não sabia fazer uma e se esquecera de procurar a receita na internet), mas o bolo não havia caído e a massa parecia consistente.  
— Seu bolo, demônio cruel.  
Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha como se lhe perguntasse se aquilo realmente deveria ser considerado uma ofensa. Naruto serviu os pratos, sentindo o orgulho por seu trabalho culinário se espalhar por todo o corpo. O aniversariante estava a ponto de pegar a faca para cortar o bolo quando o doceiro da noite lhe bateu na mão.  
— Nem pensar. Eu posso não ter nenhuma vela, mas os “parabéns” você vai ouvir.  
Sasuke até começou a protestar, porém era tarde demais; Naruto já cantava a conhecida música com uma extravagância desnecessária. Ele apoiou a cabeça entre seus braços e o esperou terminar.  
— Deu?  
_— Nah,_ você me cutucou umas vinte vezes. Merece ouvir minha voz maravilhosa por mais tempo.  
Recomeçou a música, sempre batendo palmas. Sasuke, resolvido a ignorá-lo, cortou um pedaço da obra-prima do namorado e se serviu. Comeu uma pequena parte do que estava em seu prato antes de se voltar para ele.  
— Naruto, isso tá uma merda.  
Estreitou os olhos, indignado.  
— Uma merda o caralho. Eu fiz isso às duas da manhã pra você. E ele tá inteirinho e delicioso. Agora cala a boca e come enquanto desfruta da minha voz angelical.  
Com um sorriso maroto, recomeçou a cantar. Sasuke percebeu que não fora uma boa ideia acordar Naruto. Irritado, pegou um pedaço do bolo e enfiou o garfo dentro da sua boca Naruto cuspiu tudo, porém o gosto de margarina com chocolate estragado estava impregnado na língua. Ele olhou para Sasuke, que o encarava sugestivamente. Com um suspiro, Naruto se deixou cair na cadeira.  
— Ok, tá uma merda.  
Ficaram em silêncio por bastante tempo. Naruto já havia apoiado a cabeça em seus braços e estava quase adormecendo novamente.  
Sasuke o cutucou.  
— Naruto?  
— Que foi?  
— Eu tô com sono.  
Naruto sorriu, apreciando a frase mais linda que o namorado poderia ter lhe dito naquele momento.  
Voltaram para cama de mãos dadas e se enroscaram um no outro debaixo das cobertas. O som da chuva os embalou e Sasuke abriu o que em qualquer outra pessoa seria um sorriso. Ele jamais diria que ter Naruto cozinhando às duas da manhã era o melhor presente de aniversário de todos, principalmente depois de o bolo ter queimado (mas era mesmo assim).


End file.
